undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beside The Dying Fire/Issue 12
This is Issue 12 of Beside The Dying Fire. Issue 12 “James, don’t worry, I’ll make sure you don’t die. If I die make sure Logan and Diana stay safe, promise me that” I tell James. “Don’t talk like that Ken, you will survive, you deserve to live more than me, you’ve done all you could have done for the group. If they choose who to kill, they should choose me, not you” James says. “No, I’m not going to allow that James, you heard me, I’m not” I say. “They are probably taking us to your house right now, probably to make an ‘example’ of us in front of the group. Who the hell are these people anyways, sound like assholes to me” I say. “Yeah, sound like those people in the wild west, uhh bandits, yeah those, bandits that steal from people, and kill them, then do all that other stuff I don’t want to mention, and if I’m right, we don’t want to know the worst they can do, they will probably torture us, in front of the group, then they will-“ James says, but he is cut off by the car stopping. “Ok shut up girls, put your makeup away and sit up straight, your people have one of ours, so I would suggest you two play nice, or “ He makes a gun with his index finger and thumb and pushes his index finger back, as if pulling the trigger. “Yeah sure shoot us, do it right here, just get it done with if that’s what you’re going to resort to anyways” James says. “James, shut, the, fuck, up” I say, putting an emphasis on every word. “Fine” He says, then two bandits open the trunk and pull us out of the trunk, tossing us on the ground, and dragging us across the ground until we are at my mail box. They position us so we are kneeling, and remove the sacks from our heads, to reveal my group standing there, with a bloodied up Wesley kneeling in front of them, now brandishing a shiny black eye, and a giant scar across his cheek. The man walks up to my brother, then I look to my side and see a knife being put to the back of James head, then I feel cold steel against my neck, knowing that is was a gun. “You hand me over my brother and his friend, I’ll give you Wesley” My brother says, looking the most serious I’ve ever seen him. “Ok, but tell me, how will I hand them over when they are dead” The man says quickly smiling. I hear a grunt next to me, and the thump of a body, I quickly look next to me to see James’s corpse lying on the ground, I couldn’t save him. Then I quickly turn around knocking the person behind me a bit back, she pulls the trigger, but can’t hit me, the gunshot rings in my ears. I punch her as hard as I can, then I grab the gun, and push it towards her, hitting her in the face, she lets go of it, I pull the gun back. I quickly contemplate killing her or not, as I’ve never killed someone. I just hit her as hard as I can with the butt of the gun. I quickly turn around to see Wesley getting up punching my brother in the face. He takes the pistol my brother had in his hand and is about to shoot him when my brother punches him, then the man who took me and James here shoots Diana in the chest. Everything slows down as I see the bullet go through her chest. Then in a fit of rage I lift up the gun and shoot him right in the back of the head, knocking him down. Wesley turns around, his eyepatch facing me, and his face fills with rage, then he picks up the pistol, putting a bullet through Logan’s stomach. I quickly run towards him but he turns around and charges towards me, knocking me on my ass. I push myself up, gathering up my breath. My sister, is, this can’t be. Issues Category:Beside The Dying Fire Category:Beside The Dying Fire Issues Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues